


磕西皮是要遭报应的

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: kswl kswl……什么？磕错性别了？！……什么？我俩才是真的？！！
Relationships: 彬灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	磕西皮是要遭报应的

方灿是全球一线男团Lost children的小助理，没事帮忙做做饭，打打杂，扛扛行李之类的。在一线男团即使是当小助理也整天忙得要死，方灿为了解压决定给自己找点乐子。  
“旻浩呀，你最近老捧着手机看什么呢？”方灿捏着薯片边吃边坐到李旻浩身边，打算从成员们的爱好中获取一点灵感。  
李旻浩收起手机：“小孩子不要看。”  
“？谁是小孩子！给我看看！”说着方灿从李旻浩手里抢过手机，半个人压在他身上，李旻浩被方灿摸得全身发痒，笑得脱力，手机“咣当”一声掉在地上，方灿摸起来看到主页上方红色的标题：  
Archive of Our own ！  
他往下翻翻，不可置信地瞪大了眼：  
“Chang……Changlix……李旻浩，你搞黄色？！”

照看成员心理健康是小助理的份内之事，为了给李旻浩营造健康心理环境，方灿没收了他的ao3账号，并严加审问逼李旻浩说出了他的个人爱好：磕！c！p！  
“黄饼也很好磕，”李旻浩气定神闲地抢过薯片翘着二郎腿吃得津津有味：“哦，你磕不磕all彬？”  
李旻浩竟然还是彬！腐！唯！  
世界观受到冲击的方灿决定先了解一下LSC的同人世界，以便更好地对李旻浩进行思想教育。他趴在被窝里对着手机屏不眠不休研究了整整一晚，第二天带着黑眼圈去找李旻浩反馈：“我入股了，知道带带我。”  
此后方灿看某位LSC成员的眼光变得奇怪起来。  
徐彰彬日常和韩知城拌嘴的时候，感到一道火热的目光飘过来：“嘿嘿，吵嘴也这么甜蜜呢～”  
Felix剥好橘子喂进徐彰彬嘴里，方灿悠悠地飘过：“复婚了，复婚了，太好了，呜呜呜呜。”  
徐彰彬照常开玩笑找黄铉辰要啵啵，不知道是谁从他身后不小心推了他一把，不偏不倚给黄铉辰脸上印上一个kiss，黄铉辰脸差点皱成脱水饺子。  
听李旻浩说徐彰彬在浴室洗澡，梁精寅正要去给他送毛巾的方灿兴致勃勃蹑手蹑脚准备去现场“捉奸”，走到浴室帘子后面，却半天不见梁精寅人影，方灿正准备撤退，手忙脚乱碰倒了架子上的沐浴露罐子，响亮的“砰”一声，帘子里的人影动作顿了顿，问道：“伊恩呐？帮哥把毛巾递进来吧。”  
方灿身体僵住了，他四下寻觅半天，目光锁定在帘子外的挂杆上，正好有一条浴巾！得救似的方灿连忙走过去，把浴巾递进帘子。  
一只手从里面伸出来接过浴巾，方灿不自觉地打量着那只手，不禁想起昨夜看的同人文里描写徐彰彬的手……关节突出，骨线流畅，经络分明……还有热气氤氲的水珠附着在皮肤上……他竟然不自觉咽了咽口水。  
那只手拽着浴巾缩了回去，方灿的目光移到几近透明的挂帘上，浴光灯刚好勾勒出男人精壮的身体线条，结实的胸肌……伟岸的肩背……细韧的腰部……紧致的臀部……还有壮硕又笔直的两条腿……方灿捂住鼻子告诉自己快点离开，不然……可能鼻血就要流下来了！  
他刚准备溜，水声突然停了，那只他看得心神荡漾的手伸出帘外突然把他手腕拽住，一把拉了进去。  
徐彰彬腰间只围着刚接过的浴巾，雾气凝结成的水珠从他额间滴滴答答淌落下来，他眯眼打量惊慌失措的小助理，后者正因心虚涨红了脸躲避自己的视线。  
“最近……你怎么老盯着我？”徐彰彬问。  
“没，没，没有啊！”小助理脸红得雀斑都发亮了，耳朵尖简直像要滴血。  
“该不会……”徐彰彬突然靠近他耳边轻轻地舔了一口他的耳廓：“你喜欢我吧？”  
“胡胡胡，胡说什么？！”小助理结结巴巴推了一把徐彰彬的胸膛，后者岿然不动。“我，我还没分化呢！”  
“那你整天神神叨叨地跟着我做什么？”  
“我……我……”方灿在短短几秒内权衡了一下磕cp还是被当做变态的后果，立马老实交代前因后果，：“是李旻浩，他带我磕你的cp！”  
徐彰彬扶扶额：“什么cp？”  
“all……all彬！”  
“你们该不会……都以为我真是omega吧？”  
“什么？！”方灿视线不自觉往下，正好看见浴巾下鼓鼓囊囊一大团，又惊又羞叫出了声：“你，你是alpha！”

方灿没有想到，误解别人性别没过多久，自己竟然也分化了。  
他请了一天假在宿舍里关着门裹在杯子里冒冷汗，他不知道分化是这么痛苦的事情，房间里溢满了薄荷奶糖的香气，方灿只觉得头疼得要炸裂了。  
从来没有过的奇怪感受也突然涌进脑海，杂乱的画面跑马灯一样从眼前翻过……出现最多的……竟然是那日他在浴室看到的徐彰彬半裸的酮体。  
身体越发燥热起来，他仰着头大口喘息，手指把被窝一角拧成了麻花，汗珠大颗大颗从额间滴落下来，他小声反复喊着徐彰彬的名字，感觉快被初次就如此猛烈的生理征兆折磨死了。  
他终于颤抖着拨通了那个人的电话，那头徐彰彬的声音很低，也很急：“怎么了？你在哪？你房间？别动，我马上来。”  
方灿挣扎着站起来想找水，刚打开门腿一软便跌倒在来人怀里。  
黄铉辰扶着他焦急地喊了几声名字没有回应，便把他横抱起来，轻柔地放在床上。  
黄铉辰是团里最早分化的alpha，虽然没见过omega发情，但嗅着空气里浓烈的信息素味，他很快明白了是怎么一回事。出于本能，黄铉辰受到信息素引诱，血液也开始躁动不安起来：“灿哥，你有没有抑制贴？没有？你现在这个状态……如果不立刻标记会很危险！”  
……  
徐彰彬喘着粗气冲回宿舍撞进方灿房间时看到的就是这样一副景象：  
黄铉辰跪压在方灿的身上，把他双手摁在身子两侧，侧脸深深地咬进后颈的腺体，方灿在混沌中陷入痛苦和首次被标记的极乐，蹙着眉喊着黄铉辰的名字：“铉辰，轻，轻一点……好疼……哈……啊……”  
闻着空气里陌生又熟悉的薄荷奶糖味和作为室友非常熟悉的黄铉辰身上的玫瑰蜂蜜气息，徐彰彬立马明白了是怎么回事。  
方灿，分化成了omega。  
而他第一时间求助的alpha，明明是自己。可是，他却晚到了一步。

第二天乖乖贴好抑制贴和LSC一起出外务的方灿不知道为什么，对于某位成员突然的低气压感到很心虚。  
明明只是应急被黄铉辰打了个标记，为什么徐彰彬像吃了炸药似的，几个00后都离他远远的，谁也不去触那个霉头。  
于是，回程时同车的任务就交给了方灿。  
他纠结了半天，最后还是拿着卸妆棉战战兢兢地坐到徐彰彬身边：“你，你得卸下……啊！”  
徐彰彬把他推倒在后座，翻身沉甸甸地压上来，拽着他拿棉花的手腕动弹不得。  
司机只负责开车，音乐声开得贼大，跟着摇头晃脑，后视镜都懒得看一眼。  
方灿压低了声音，焦急地想推开他：“徐彰彬，徐彰彬，你想干嘛？这是在车上！”  
“为什么明明不是喜欢我却总是那样关注着我啊？你就——那么希望我和别人在一起吗？”  
徐彰彬用冰冷的语气说。可是方灿觉得他的眼神温柔得要命。  
“对，对不起，彰彬尼，我保证再也不磕你的cp了。”小助理疯狂忏悔。  
“你说你不喜欢我——可是昨晚为什么又第一个打电话给我呢？”  
“因因因因为，我不知道铉辰尼也是alpha，我我我我道歉，太不关心成员们了！”  
徐彰彬的眼神更加不爽了。  
“你的意思是，如果你知道，你就会第一个找他？”  
“啊啊啊不是，我当时，当时只想着你……唔！”  
小助理瞪大眼睛，因为突如其来炽热的吻大脑一片空白，不知所措。  
徐彰彬的手顺着蓝色的针织衫游进了衣服里，指腹滑过他的背，方灿感觉一个硬硬的东西抵着他的腹部，随着那东西的膨胀，徐彰彬的喘息加剧了。  
方灿感觉自己的双手被不知道哪里掏出来的绳子绑缚在了座椅上，他开始怀疑这件事徐彰彬是有预谋的。  
徐彰彬低头轻轻咬下他的抑制贴，发情期的omega立刻瘫软在alpha身上喷涌出的信息素里。  
徐彰彬身上的味道……有一点辛辣，有一点苦涩，有一点甜蜜，好像是多种气息混合的味道……那味道执拗又粗暴地冲刷者他的五感，就如同徐彰彬这个人一样……复杂，又异常地简单。  
徐彰彬一边把脸买进方灿脖颈间吸吻，一边扒下他的裤头，把小助理一条腿屈起来顶在座椅上，一边将手指插进一个小瓶子里蘸了满手液体，转而往方灿身下送去。  
被徐彰彬身上猛烈的信息素以及荷尔蒙气息冲击得根本没有招架之力的小助理红着眼眶咬着徐彰彬的肩膀闷闷地哼哭，他只是被吻了一阵下体竟已经潮湿不堪了，徐彰彬的手指很容易就插了进去，随着摇摆抽插发出“滋溜滋溜”的水声，臊得小助理脸红得滴血。  
大大的黑框眼镜被摘下来放到一边以便更好地仰头和他的alpha接吻，摘了眼镜雪白皮肤被亲咬得嫣红嘴唇的小助理越发像个熟透的甜果，徐彰彬看得心跳加速，低头亲住那两瓣红唇舌头撬开牙关缱绻地和小助理接吻，饶是肺活量好如方灿，竟一时被亲得近乎窒息，没有被禁锢住的那只手勾住徐彰彬的脖子寻找一点慰籍。  
手指插了半天，徐彰彬终于解下自己的裤链，低头哑声问小助理：“可以进来吗？”  
方灿红着脸蛋红着眼，咬着下唇点点头。  
那东西进去的时候，方灿才意识到浴室里的所见所闻仅仅是冰山一角。  
原来徐彰彬战斗状态的器械，竟这么粗这么大！  
徐彰彬的手伸进方灿的衣服掐住一边乳头，刺激感使得小助理差点失声尖叫起来，但做爱发生场所带来的羞耻感令他又舒爽又难受地克制住了。  
与此同时，那根大鸡吧也在他身体里进进出出抽插起来，甫一动，方灿便说不出话了。  
原来易感期的alpha和发情期的omega交媾是这样激烈得让人欲仙欲死的事。  
方灿总算体会到了。  
徐彰彬像一个打桩机，又快又狠地撞着他，方灿的后穴被肠液、润滑油和徐彰彬的几把塞得满满当当，抽离的时候，又格外空虚，他狠命咬着徐彰彬厚实的肩带着哭腔小声求他：“慢，慢，慢一点，求你了，呜呜呜。”  
“还磕不磕我的cp？”  
“唔……不，不磕了……啊……彬尼……”  
方灿不敢相信自己就这样从后面被干到了高潮。他灵魂出窍般瘫软在座椅上，任徐彰彬的性器停留在后穴中，两人持续高潮了好一会儿。  
“别，别……”方灿还没说完，徐彰彬又在他身体里一下一下缓慢地动起来。方灿绝望地发现，自己的身体竟然也不知羞耻地立刻从空虚中回转有了反应。  
于是两条腿架在徐彰彬腰间，被他捏着下巴深深地接吻，下身暴风似的撞击着前列腺所在的部位，方灿在求饶和逃跑间两难，话语断断续续溢出唇边变成了赧人得要死的淫叫，哪里还顾得上害臊，反正司机开着巨大声的bgm，车子行驶在坑坑洼洼的路上，没有人知道大明星和小助理正在车子后座激烈地干炮。小助理被操得像融化的奶油，汗津津黏糊糊抱着大明星喊老公。平时大明星在粉丝眼里是个嘴炮，操起小助理来丝毫不留情面，一句废话都没有，多沉默就有多用力。谁能想到，初次发情的omega竟然能仅凭着后庭的刺激前面射了五六次，徐彰彬打算放过他的时候，小助理几乎魂都丢了。  
徐彰彬抱着有气无力满脸飞霞的宝贝小助理亲了亲脸颊：“再随便让人标记的话，一定会让你下不来床哦。”  
然后打开车门横抱起裹上自己衣物的方灿往宿舍里走。他要给辛苦了的小助理洗个热水澡，然后有甜蜜的梦乡和温暖的大床等着他们。


End file.
